epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder
Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder is the sixty-seventh installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the ninth episode of Season 5. It features Amazonian warrior princess and DC Comics superhero, Wonder Woman, rapping against blind musician and singer, Stevie Wonder. It was released on November 28th, 2016. Cast Lilly Singh as Wonder Woman, Stevie Wonder's children (cameos), and Stevie Wonder's partners (cameos) T-Pain as Stevie Wonder Nice Peter as Batman (reused footage, cameo) Lyrics 'Wonder Woman:' Wonder Woman fly, I'm about to tell you why: Princess Diana, but this lady don't die! My rhymes are signed, sealed, and delivered on time! You a bald has-been; I'm in my amazon prime! I'll tell you what I say! You bit your style from Ray! The grin and the shades and the King Cobra head sway! Gods made me out of clay, then they broke the mold! I'm like Geena Davis, in a justice league of my own! I just called to say that you need to ditch the hair beads! Lookin' like the Predator after some chemotherapy! But don't be scared, I let bats down easy, So you don't gotta worry 'bout a thing, Little Stevie! 'Stevie Wonder:' I feel like this is the beginning, (ohhh!) But you have sucked for a few thousand years! (Hey!) I'm a man who comes from a higher ground, (Hoo!) And I say DC is a whole step down! I've been spitting out hits since both Fingertips, So use the tip of your fingers and read my lips! How you gonna talk about a bat being blind? (Why?) You need to echo-relocate to the fourth of July Because you're Ms. Independent, or at least you try, But your first story is you, running off with a guy! (Okay!) Now let me tell the truth 'cause I know you got the lasso! You got that wack flow! Suffering Sappho! I'm the ceremony master blaster with the bars, And I got more Grammys than your panties got stars! 'Wonder Woman:' Well, I'm a woman who wonders what you're thinking! Some of your records make me wish you started drinking! Even if I stick to the best selections, Your YouTube videos raise some vision questions! 'Stevie Wonder:' Your ignorant questions could never cause as much pain As never knowing how stupid you look in your airplane! You're a misguided, C minus on the Bechdel test joke, And my worst song is better than your best TV show! 'Wonder Woman:' Look, I don't wanna judge a Talking Book by its cover, But of the vegan buffet, you're a Full-Time Lover And a part-time father, from what I've discovered! Nine different kids with five different mothers! 'Stevie Wonder:' You couldn't walk in my shoes, so stick to your re-boots, With plots so thin even I can see through! It's not a superstition; I believe you got dissed! Not even your tiara's coming back from this! (Yeah! Haha!) Scrapped lyrics and lyric ideas 'Wonder Woman:' It's the double W, looking so fly! ---- Worst thing about being blind, you can't see how hot I am Those beaded dreadlocks fill me with dread, That you'll smack me in the face with your ??? head! ---- If you get a call going, you'll talk my ear off Making waves with your Frank Ocean comments Tell you what I say, you stole your whole shit from Ray, From his shades to his grin to his cobra head sway Haven't written a braid joke yet - could I have an extension? ---- What's going on with your hair? I'm not certain. It's like you're permanently walking through a beaded door curtain! ---- You look like the Predator on chemo ---- *Harm this harmonica player *Small wonder/Little Stevie *Put up your dukes, sir *Superhero/superstition (Superwoman) 'Stevie Wonder:' *Bechdel test (You're gonna fail - you couldn't? pass?) *Amazon Prime *Double D's under your double W's *Plane? To me, E'THING is invisible! *Lass with a lasso *The wonder twins in your wonder bra *…you can't spot, like a cheetah *A whole step down from me: D.C. Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to have a female superhero, as well as the first battle to have a blind rapper. *This is the first battle since Oprah vs Ellen to not have Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD rapping. *This is the fourth battle where one of the comments featured at the end of the video was from a user of this Wiki (in this case, a comment made by Meliiixa), the first three being Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar and Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. *This is the fourth ERB to not include swearing, after Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison and Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. *This is the second battle in a row that was "#1 trending" on YouTube the day after it was released, the first being Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. Production *This battle was released right after ERB reached 14 million subscribers. *This is the fifth battle to feature footage which was shot without the use of a screen backdrop, as Stevie Wonder's stage was filmed in front of a black curtain. The first four are Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock, Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child, James Bond vs Austin Powers, and Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. **This is the first battle where the rapper's main location is not shot in front of a screen backdrop. References *The end credits include a special thanks to T-Pain for "inspiring ERBs since March 30, 2011," a nod to the battle that was released that day, Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, and the autotune effect used by both Stephen Hawking in that battle and by T-Pain in many of his works. Errors *During the line, "I'm like Geena Davis, in a justice league of my own!", Geena Davis is misspelled as "Gina Davis". *At 0:38, Lilly Singh's tattoo is visible on Wonder Woman's right wrist. *During some points in Stevie Wonder's verse, T-Pain's hand tattoos are visible. *During the line, "Even if I stick to the best selections," the upper part of Wonder Woman's right boot was keyed out with the green screen. *At 1:29, the bottom-left part of the screen was glitched out for a split second. Related videos Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder - ERB Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder Category:Nice Peter Category:Lilly Singh Category:T-Pain